


How Lucky Am I?

by EHeartAngel



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHeartAngel/pseuds/EHeartAngel
Summary: Casino Mafia AU. She's a mafia leader with the entire city under her thumb, he's a poor medical student that found a job to pay for school. The Dragon Princess takes a liking to the little bunny working in her casino, this could mean more trouble for Iba.





	1. Thee First Night of Work

Iba straightened his bow tie and let out a small sigh. He was doing this because he needed to, yet the little angel on his shoulder kept tapping him and asking him if this was truly the best way.

 

He looked in the mirror hung on the back of his locker door, his soft green eyes steeling with resolve. He wouldn't be the first nor the last to take a shady job to pay for school.

 

It was a high-end underground casino…run by a mafia…how bad could it be?

 

Giving himself a small nod, he made sure his vest was smooth and clean before checking the cuffs of his white button-up shirt. His manager had been adamant that everything had to be perfect. He'd said the Boss Lady demanded nothing but perfection. Their clients spent __millions__ every night, so they had to be kept happy.

 

He crossed to the bar to get his assignment for the night. The manager was also a bartender, and he assigned Iba to serving drinks tonight. He grabbed a tray with champagne flutes and walked around, offering them politely to the clients.

 

The Casino was exactly what he had pictured from those mafia movies he'd seen: well-dressed people in luxury brands and fur, holding expensive glasses of alcoholic drinks and cigars or cigarettes in hand. The large room itself had large diamond chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, red carpeted floors, various game tables and four bars.

 

Iba went back to the bar with empty glasses and took another tray with wine glasses this time.

 

This wasn't so bad. People for the most part were much too busy and engrossed in the games going on to pay attention to him, much to his relief.

 

As he was passing by the seating area with several love seats and a wooden coffee table in the middle, he almost tripped over a leg that had extended in his path.

 

He caught himself and stumbled backwards a bit, tray still in hand, but he bumped into someone. He quickly turned around to apologize. The man dressed in a gaudy gray suit with hair slicked back, pulled out a gun from his pocket. "How fucking dare you! Are you looking to start something?!"

 

Iba merely bowed his head again and apologized, squeezing his eyes shut. He was at a loss of what to do and how to quell this man's anger. He looked up when someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

A beautiful woman with striking cyan blue eyes, long wavy violet hair, wearing a backless black dress gently guided him behind her. "What's the trouble here?" Her voice commanded respect. Iba noticed the man stiffen and put his gun down immediately when she spoke.

 

"None, Dragon-hime." He mumbled quickly before turning away when her glare continued to pierce through him.

 

The woman turned to the manager, a man in his late thirties, who was a jittery mess. He wiped the sweat off his brow. "Shiori-sama! I sincerely apologize for him, he's just started today-"

 

The Princess held up a hand and she dusted off the Manager's shoulder. "He's one of mine now, don't worry." She hummed as she looked over at Iba.

 

Iba visibly stiffened when she reached over to take a glass of wine from his tray. She took out a dagger from her thigh holster and tapped the glass with it to call attention. The entire room froze and turned their attention to her. "Listen up," She gestured to Iba. "He's now one of mine, and if I see another repeat of today," She smirked, causing the whole room to visibly shiver. "Then __I__ will be upset, and we don't want that now, do we?" She placed the drink in her hand down and she clapped her hands once. "Now, please, continue to enjoy yourselves." She motioned to the manager, "Take his tray, he'll be with me for a bit."

 

"Who is she?" Iba quietly asked the Manager when he was taking the tray from him.

 

"She's the boss lady, owner of this place. Don't disrespect her."

 

Iba nodded and looked over at her, moving forward when she beckoned him.

 

"Sit next to me, little bunny."

 

Iba fidgeted with his bowtie and sat next to her on the love seat and shuddered when she drew closer to him.

 

"I wouldn't hurt you, little bunny," She cooed, running her fingertip gently down his cheek.

 

Iba nodded and jolted when he felt her hand on his knee. "Um, uh, Sh-Shiori-sama, shouldn't I get back to work?" He asked softly, causing her to sigh.

 

"Little bunny, I own this establishment, what I say goes. If I want you to sit here and look pretty, I can certainly pay you if that's what you're concerned about."

 

"Not at all, Shiori-sama." He cleared his throat. His breath hitched when he felt her hand slowly slide up his thigh. He mustn't get any more involved than necessary. He must not- He swallowed a lump in his throat when her hand squeezed his thigh and she leaned in. He couldn’t believe he was face to face with the Dragon Princess herself. He’d heard lots of murmurs about the mafia that called themselves The Dragons, and at the head was a very beautiful but deadly woman.

 

“You’re quite the treat to look at, little bunny.” She whispered in his ear, her hand ran up his torso until it reached the top buttons of his shirt. “What’s your name?”

 

“I-Iba Hachirō.” He cleared his throat and leaned away a little from her. His heart was drumming in his chest, he could feel more heat rise to his cheeks. He was embarrassed upon receiving so much attention from an attractive and powerful woman. He’d spent all his time studying or working, he never had time to go on dates.

 

Shiori placed one of her legs across his lap and she took his hand and placed it on her thigh. “Pretty name, Iba.” She hummed, tipping his chin to meet her cyan blue eyes.

 

“Ah…um, Shiori-sama…” His voice was a squeak and she smirked, leaning in, her lips hovering above his. “Shi-Shiori-sama...”

 

Shiori rolled her eyes and sighed when she was tapped on the shoulder. She looked back into a pair of bright blue eyes. “Yeah, Nagakura? I’m a little busy here.”

 

The man with reddish-brown hair in a black suit leaned in to whisper in her ear.

 

She sighed and cupped his cheeks. “Such a shame, but I have some urgent business to attend to. You can go back to work. If anything happens, you report it to the manager so I can take care of it, personally.” She stroked his cheeks and let her touch linger for a bit and followed Nagakura out of the casino.

 

Iba took a few breaths, not realizing that he’d been holding it. He stood up and dusted himself off, his cheeks still tinted a rosy red. He could still feel her touch on his skin. Taking a moment to compose himself, he made sure his uniform was straightened out before going to the bar to retrieve another tray of drinks


	2. Lipstick

The pesky alarm on his phone sounded and he struggled to open his eyes a little. Working nights and going to school in the day was going to take some getting used to. His thumb slid on the screen of his phone to silence the alarm as he dragged himself out of bed to get something to eat and work on unfinished homework.

 

Two hours later, another alarm sounded and he silenced that one to slip into his scrubs and lab coat and double checked his backpack and packed his lunch before he got on his bike to head to the hospital he was doing his internship at.

 

At lunch, he took out his laptop in the cafeteria and ate as he worked on more homework, his eyelids drooped a bit towards the end of his lunch. Iba vowed to take a nap after his shower when he got home, otherwise he wasn’t going to last the night. He had to remember to remind the manager that he wouldn’t be able to work half of next week because he had night shifts at the hospital. 

 

After a bike ride home, Iba wasted no time in hopping in the shower and then his bed. He closed his eyes before his head hit the pillow.

 

A couple hours later, yet another alarm on his phone sounded to get him up for work. Iba wiped his eyes and grabbed his uniform, his eyes still not fully open. __This is for school, I really need the money to pay bills…__ He sighed and brushed his hair, making sure he looked presentable.

 

In the locker room, he checked his reflection once more and fixed his hair that was out of place from the bike ride before heading out to the floor to find the manager.

 

At the bar where the manager had been the previous day, there was another man in his place. He had short indigo hair, dark blue eyes and looked closer to his age than the previous manager. “Um, I’m new here…”

 

“Iba, was it? I’m the new manager here. Hime sent the previous manager to another casino she opened up.” His voice was low and clear. Iba wasn’t sure if he would call him unfriendly or just very concise.

 

“What will you be having me do, Tenchō?” Iba hadn’t caught his name, but he was a little too intimidated to ask him now.

 

His dark blue eyes glanced around. “What were you doing yesterday?”

 

“Handing out drinks, Sir.”

 

The manager nodded. “Then continue doing that unless Hime instructs you to do something else.” He gestured to one of the trays full of drinks.

 

“Let me stop you there, little bunny.”

 

Iba did not move a muscle when he heard her voice. Her lips parted into a slight mysterious smile. “I’ve got something for you.” She twirled a flower between her fingers. “It’s a morning glory, my sign.”

 

“Hime, is this necessary?” The manager asked, shocking Iba that he was actually questioning anything the Dragon Princess did.

 

“Saitō, are you fucking blind? Look at him! He’s a little bunny,” She tipped his chin up. “If I don’t protect him, customers that pay attention will eat him up.” She leaned in to whisper in his ear and pin the flower to his black vest. “And I want to be only one to be preying on you, little bunny.”

 

Iba was both horrified and very, very flattered about the attention he was receiving from the Dragon Princess. Both worry and relief filled him. As he had seen yesterday, no one dared to disobey her. “Ah, thank you, Shiori-sama.” He managed to whisper.

Saitō let out a soft exhale. He had been in Iba’s position a long time ago, but he had remained unresponsive, which had both annoyed and bored her. He never let it show, but the Dragon Princess had also had an effect on him, not that he would ever admit it to her. This was another secret he would be taking to the grave as well.

 

“Saitō, keep an eye out for him. I don’t want anything to happen to him.” Shiori cupped his cheeks and placed a kiss on his cheek, marking it with her dark red lipstick.

 

“Yes, Hime.”

 

“I have business here and there, but I will be back around. Keep the champagne chilled for me, Iba.” Shiori winked at him and tossed her violet hair over her shoulder.

 

Iba admired how dashing she looked today in her black pantsuit. He blinked a few times before bowing to Saitō and started going by the game tables to hand out champagne flutes.

 

The evening was rather as uneventful as it could get and it passed quickly. Before he knew it, he was on his break. When he went to the restroom, he noticed the lipstick mark she’d left earlier, causing him to flush a bright red with the realization that he’d been walking around all evening with it. He quickly washed it off and went to the locker room to sit down and check his grades, sighing in relief when he saw his hard work paying off.

 

When his break was over, he went back out to the bar where Saitō was at to grab another tray of wine glasses. Today, he was not going completely unnoticed. There were a few women that were asking him if he had time after his shift to accompany them to…other places. He had politely declined despite some of them offering large sums of money to be their escort for the night. He was definitely not used to receiving so much blatant attention.

 

“Little bunny,”

 

Iba froze and turned around. “Yes, Shiori-sama, how can I help you?”

 

She raised her eyebrow and tapped his cheek with a fingertip. “You wiped it off?”

 

He blinked before he realized what she was talking about. Heat rose to his cheeks again. “I-I apologize, Shiori-sama…I was not aware you had done it on purpose.”

 

She sighed and took out a small mirror and lipstick, applied it carefully, which pulled Iba’s eyes to her lips for several moments, before she shut the compact mirror. She lightly grabbed him by his vest and tugged him to her, planting another kiss on his cheek. “Leave it on.” She ordered and he merely nodded.

 

“Y-yes, Shiori-sama.”

 

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Shiori hovering nearby. She was talking with some of the guests, but she was never far from him.

 

“What time are you off, Handsome?”

 

Iba offered the woman in a red dress and white fur a polite smile. “I am sorry, but I have to get back to the bar.”

 

“Oh come now,” She grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving. She was really persistent. “Don’t turn me away. I’ll offer you one million to be my date tonight.”

 

Before Iba could reply, his soft green eyes widened at the fur coat slipping to the ground in two.

 

“Who dares to-! D-Dragon-hime!” The lady gasped and gathered the pieces of her fur coat.

 

“You heard him.” Shiori pointed the dagger in her face. “Don’t harass any of my employees. If I see it again, I will throw you out, __personally.__ ” She growled and sheathed her dagger.

 

The lady nodded and rushed away from them. Iba bowed his head in thanks. “I’m sorry for the trouble, Shiori-sama.”

 

“They’re the ones starting shit. Saitō’s told me it’s been happening all night. Tedious bastards.” She crossed her arms, her cyan blue eyes narrowing in annoyance. “Trying to buy off __my__ little bunny.”

 

Iba’s heart couldn’t help but skip a beat at that. He was so flattered, but at the same time, he wondered what he was getting himself into.  

 

“Anyways, it’s dying down for the night, Iba. You can head out for tonight.” She held up a finger before he could protest. “You will be paid for a full shift. Don’t worry about it.” She gave him a smile and tapped his nose. “You look like you need the sleep.”

 

He blinked and flushed, bowing his head again to her. He didn’t think he had been showing signs of fatigue. “Th-thank you, Shiori-sama. This is very generous of you.”

 

Shiori patted his shoulder and took the tray from him. “Go on. I want to see you more rested for tomorrow.”

 

Iba chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. Had she seen through him? He had planned on getting his homework done, hoping to squeeze in maybe two hours of sleep if time had allowed, but perhaps she was right-sleep would do him some good.


	3. Art

“Harada, Nagakura.” She nodded and the the two men, a tall one with red hair dressed in a white shirt and black pants, and the other wearing a green bandanna and a black suit went to stand behind her sofa seat. “Now, business. What have you called me here for?” She narrowed her brows at the man in a light purple suit with long black hair and a fan in his hand.

 

“Mm, well, I’ve heard from a little bird that you’re hanging out at one of your casinos instead of handling your normal business affairs…The birdie tells me there’s a little bunny keeping you there.” He coyly looked at her as he fanned himself. Three of his bodyguards stood behind his sofa.

 

“What the fuck are you trying to say, Itō?” Shiori gripped the armrest, digging into her nails into it, causing Itō to wince.

 

“Has the fearsome dragon decided to settle down?” He gave her a smirk.

 

“You must be out of your fucking mind, Itō. I have no idea what the hell you’re talking about.” Shiori was not about to let him have even have a centimeter over her. If she showed any weaknesses in the business, she’d lose her grip and role in the underground world she ran.

 

“Iba Hachirō. Med student at Makoto Hospital. He takes online classes and is an immense amount of student debt. He works nights at your casino when he’s not at the hospital.” He examined his nails and fanned himself again.

 

Shiori’s cyan blue eyes momentarily widened. They knew his schedule. They knew too many details about him. “He’s an employee of mine, innocent. Nothing to do with our business.”

 

“Mm, so you say, dear Shi-chan, but I think there’s something between you and him.”

 

“I have toys, Itō, don’t you keep toys?” She kept her voice clear, steady, in control. She wouldn’t let it slip. “You have eyes, I choose toys that are pretty.” She purred.  

 

“I wonder if that’s really the case.”

 

Shiori stood up suddenly and pointed a gun in his face, Nagakura and Harada pointed theirs at the bodyguards behind him. “Get your nose out of my businesses. I rule the streets. No one is allowed to commit crimes unless they’re working for me. If you keep this up, I __will__ eradicate whatever is left of the Tomb.” She snarled, grabbing the collar of his suit and pressing the gun to his temple. “Do you fucking understand?”

 

“Y-yes, Dragon-hime.”

 

She spat on his face and glared at the bodyguards. “If you shoot any of us, all of you will eat lead.” She put her gun back in its holster and exited with Harada and Nagakura at her heels.

 

Shiori got in the back of the sleek black car, and she crossed her arms, mulling on what had transpired.

 

Of course she cared about the innocent people she employed in her casinos. They were regular people looking for a place to earn a good paycheck. Though she was one of the top underground mafia leaders, she certainly was not heartless. Any territories under her command did not allow fighting where any regular people passed by. She had people patrol the areas to make sure other crimes were not committed. No one was allowed to commit a crime she hadn’t approved.

 

This is why it bothered her that Itō’s goons were following Iba.

 

Though, she would admit she had developed a soft spot for him these past few weeks. She couldn’t help but follow him around the casino, threatening people from a distance when they got too close to him. She couldn’t put her finger on why…she’d never really hovered over any of her other employees-aside from Saitō.

 

She leaned her head back and sighed. __Little bunny, what are you doing to me?__

 

When she closed her eyes, she clearly saw his face. Every curve of his beautifully handsome face, those soft green eyes…She couldn’t stop thinking about him, like an itch she couldn’t scratch.

 

She was going to have to send someone to watch over him from a distance to make sure he was safe. It was her fault he was now on Itō’s and the Tomb’s radar. She took out her cellphone and made a call to have someone start following Iba for his safety.

 

Harada opened the door for her. Shiori waved her hand, dismissing both Nagakura and Harada as she entered her casino. She checked her watch and noticed that Iba’s shift didn’t start for another two hours. She was anxious to have him there already.

 

“Is it that time already?” She mumbled to herself as she spotted a booth near the bar with two men. She grabbed a bottle of whiskey and put in an order to be taken over to the booth. She gave them a mysterious smile, they owed her a favor this month, and she knew exactly what she was going to ask for. “Good evening, boys.” She sat across from them. “Hijikata, Kondō,” She poured herself a glass of whiskey.

 

“Kaneko,” The one with sharp violet eyes and a black suit with his crossed arms sighed.

 

The other wore a sheepish expression and he wrapped his arm around the other man. “Maa, Toshi, it’s only once a month…” He murmured softly and rubbed his arm.

 

Her relationship with the police, with these two particular detectives, was a unique one. Though she was part of organized crime, she worked with the police to keep the streets safe of threats for the regular streets. She cleaned up the streets, they allowed her to continue to run any business as she pleased, but it was only with this precinct they worked at. Anywhere else, her name was probably on a wanted list. Her biggest avenues of revenue were the underground casinos, a few restaurants, and luxury clothing stores she owned. “Well, what business do we have today?” Shiori crossed her legs and took a gulp of whiskey.

 

“We see that you kept your promise…You took care of the southeast quadrant…” Hijikata cleared his throat.

 

“Which we are grateful for…We confiscated everything in that warehouse.”

 

“You’re welcome. It was a big bust, no doubt the Takeda faction is pissed.” She laughed and drank more whiskey. She nodded her thanks to the server that brought over two drinks. “Sparkling water for Hijikata and a bit of sake for Kondō.” She gestured to the drinks in front of them.

 

“Also, the street fights are also down…” Hijikata took a sip and he exchanged glances with his partner.

 

“You’re welcome, so since I have done the police so many favors, isn’t it fair I get a favor?”

 

“What th’ hell do you want?” Hijikata growled.

 

“I think this will be beneficial to the both of us.” She brought out her phone and showed them a picture of Itō. “I’m sure you’re both acquainted with the Tomb.”

 

“We’ve been trying to chase down their faction. They’re selling black market art pieces that were stolen from a few museums.” Kondō raised his eyebrows in interest.

 

“Well, it so happens, I’m familiar with some of their warehouses and a few stores they’re using to move these pieces.” Shiori smirked. “All I ask, Detectives, is that you do your jobs.” Once Itō was out of the picture, no harm would come to Iba.

 

“That’s it?”

 

“I know you’re suspicious, but wouldn’t it benefit us both if I took over their territory? You both know I don’t deal with stolen art goods from museums. There’s no money in that.” Shiori gestured to the game tables. “Now here, here’s the money. I’ll send you information like always. Enjoy your time here, gentlemen.” She stood up and patted their shoulders as she retreated to her penthouse on the top floor of the building.

 

\--

 

A few weeks had passed by, and Iba settled into the his new routine of working nights, balancing his internship and online classes. He had decided to stick around because of the really nice paycheck he’d received the first week. He saw that the taxes were done in the guise of a restaurant bar. The casino bit was the underground part.

 

He was thankful Shiori was honestly the best boss he’d ever had. She stood up for him when rude clients showed up, his checks were always deposited on time, and even if she let him go early, she paid him the full shift. He couldn’t ask for a more generous boss.

 

There was a little voice in his head that was telling him that Shiori was interested in him, that she was flirting with him. He would push it aside, since he had observed that she seemed to do that with other people-men __and__ women. She was merely a ridiculously charming and attractive woman.

 

Yes, he would admit, his heart beat a little faster when he saw her.

 

Iba pulled the covers over his head and sighed, his cheeks feeling rather warm at the thought. He wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he did think about Shiori. A lot.

 

She was intimidating, yet there was a kinder and softer side to her that he’d seen a few times throughout his shifts. The kindness that she’d shown him as well…he knew there was more to that beautiful, mysterious, and frightening exterior. He could see why people followed her, and now he was one of them.

 

His hand reached for his phone and shut the alarm off and got up to get ready.

 

\--

 

“Iba,”

 

Iba quickly turned and flushed, quickly trying to cover his bare chest with his unbuttoned shirt. He had barely had a chance to get dressed. “Sh-Shiori-sama?”

 

Shiori’s cyan blue eyes scanned him and she let out a little sigh of relief. He looked okay, unharmed. They hadn’t gotten to him. “How was your day?”

 

“Very good, Shiori-sama…” He cocked his head and flushed when she got closer, placed her hand on the locker right next to him and leaned in.

 

Nothing out of the ordinary had happened to him. She was relieved. “Little bunny,” Her fingers tipped his chin up to meet his soft green eyes. “If you ever, __ever__ notice anyone following you, call me.”

 

He raised his eyebrows. “Sh-should I be concerned? Am I being followed?”

 

“I don’t know. I know someone on the other side has their eye on my employees. I won’t let anything happen to you.” She got closer and brushed her lips against his before she realized what she had done.


	4. Champagne

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_FUCK._

 

Shiori had not meant to do that. She’d gotten distracted by the slight shine of his chapstick and she couldn’t help it. The two stood there, frozen, lips still locked. She quickly pulled away and turned around. __Shit. Shit.__

 

The heavy silence that hung in the air was making her shrivel up inside. She had to say __something.__  “Cherry, huh…you taste nice, Iba.” She cleared her throat and straightened out her dark red suit. “We have two special guests today, keep them happy. They’re sitting in the VIP booth in the back.”

 

“Y-yes, Shiori-sama.”

 

She hurried out of the locker room as quickly as she could. She felt like slamming her head against the wall…she should’ve apologized to him. She did that without permission. She __kissed__ him without even thinking.

 

Ugh, she wanted more. His lips had been so soft, and she’d been wondering how he’d taste.

 

 _ _No, you stop that right now.__ Shiori mentally pinched herself.

 

Maybe she should text Harada and ask him to meet her once they were closed. Maybe she just needed a __distraction.__  It had been a while since she’d had one. She had needs that had to be taken care of.

 

For now, she decided to push it out of her mind and attend to the casino.

 

\--

 

Iba stood there for several moments, his cheeks felt like they were burning. He blinked rapidly and went back to putting on his uniform. His fingers slowed down as he replayed the kiss in his head and he buried his face in his hands.

 

The Princess, nay, the __Queen,__ of the mafia Dragons just… _ _kissed__ him.   

 

Did it mean anything?

 

No, it didn’t, he reminded himself firmly. She had come onto Saitō like this as well. It was just because he was new. He didn’t mean anything to her. Though…even she seemed caught off by the kiss…

 

He was not going to be pulled into this world, not into her trap, not by her beautiful face…No, he was here to work, earn a paycheck. Once he finished med school, he’d be quitting anyways.

 

Quickly shaking his head, he took a deep breath and continued getting dressed as he forcibly pushed it out of his mind. He had work right now, he didn’t have time to think about this.

 

He went to see Saitō to retrieve his assignment for the night. Saitō placed him at one of the game tables for part of the evening. Iba pretended he couldn’t see Shiori hovering near the table as Iba dealt chips and cards to the clients. Eventually, she ended up joining the game when too many female clients crowded the table.

 

“Deal me in, Little bunny,” She threw in some chips and many women glared at her and her cyan blue eyes glared back.

 

“Y-yes, Shiori-sama,” Iba cleared his throat and finished dealing the cards out.

 

He watched her win every last chip from all the clients. As far as he knew, he was dealing the cards fairly, but clearly, Shiori knew her way around a poker game. Once they clients had been left chipless, Shiori started stacking the chips. “Iba, come with me to cash me out.”

 

“Tch, some tact you have, Kaneko.”

 

The pair turned to the voice. Shiori merely smirked and held up a chip. “Do you think I’d be running this business without knowing what I was doing, Hijikata?”

 

“Maa, we thank you for your valuable input today, Kaneko-kun.” Kondō took Hijikata’s hand in his and patted his back as violet eyes continued to glare into cyan ones. “We’ll follow through in two weeks.”

 

“As long as that tip is real.” Hijikata snorted softly.

 

“The sooner the better, boys.” Shiori winked at them. “Come by to play after work hours.”

 

The pair of detectives left and Iba continued to awkwardly stand there as he counted chips silently. He had no idea how to react or what to say to her. His lips still felt hers linger. He shook his head to clear away the blush.

 

“Little bunny,”

 

Iba looked up and flushed. “Yes, Shiori-sama?”

 

“I’ll take care of these. Tell Saitō to send another person here. You go back to serving drinks.” At least then the crowd of women would be more spaced out and not crowding him.

 

There it was again, the green-eyed monster. Shiori reminded herself that she was like a child with a new toy, she’d get bored of it eventually.

 

Iba bowed his head and went to do as he was told. He was just trying to get through tonight, trying to ignore anything he felt and all the different thoughts and theories he might have about why Shiori had kissed him.

 

Try as he might, Iba was still distracted, so much so that he stumbled backwards into a client, spilling red wine on his white suit. Iba hurriedly apologized, but he was shocked when he was doused with champagne.

 

“You, do you not have respect for the clients that walk in here?” He pretended to brush off the wine stain from his white suit and sighed. “This suit is worthless now, just like you.”

 

Iba looked up to meet narrowed magenta eyes, and he swallowed a lump in his throat, as he apologized once more. “I am very sorry, sir…” He could feel the champagne drip from his hair and onto his uniform. He had no idea what to do.

 

“Seems like I should teach you a lesson in manners then,” The man with long magenta hair grabbed another champagne flute.

 

“T-Takeda-san, he’s wearing the Dragon-hime’s mark…” The girl that had been next to him, pointed at the morning glory pinned to Iba’s vest. “…I think we should let him be.”

 

“Shut it. I will do as I please to teach what happens when my suit.” He sneered and lifted the flute as Iba shut his eyes, waiting for it to be poured over his head again.

 

Iba’s green eyes opened at the sound of glass shattering, and before him stood Shiori. She was tightly grasping the man’s wrist, he cyan blue eyes fuming with hatred and anger. “What the hell are you doing?!”

 

“Teaching this servant some manners.” The man in the white suit scoffed. “Clearly you do not know how to educate your servants.” He grimaced as he tried to free his wrist from her grasp without any success.

 

“You do not have any fucking right to treat my employees like this. They are not servants, they are employees, you fucking son of a bitch.” She snarled and gripped his wrist tighter. “Now, apologize on your fucking knees right now, or I’ll make you, Takeda.”

 

Takeda scoffs. “I was not in the wrong.” His other hand lashed out for another champagne flute on Iba’s tray, but Iba was quicker to grab it, and poured it over his head. Shiori smirked as his magenta eyes widened in surprise, his white suit now drenched with champagne.

 

“Get on your fucking knees!” She kicked the back of his knees, causing him to buckle onto them.

 

Takeda balled up his fists and looked up at her, snarling through gritted teeth, “If you think-” He freezes as Shiori puts a gun right in front of his face.

 

“Apologize or I will blow your fucking brains out.”

 

Iba lightly grabbed her arm. “Shiori-sama, please it’s not worth-” He didn’t want this to escalate like this. He would rather forget the whole ordeal happened in the first place, no one needed to be killed for it.

 

"Shh, little bunny." She cooed and stroked his cheek. Her cyan blue eyes became softer when she looked into his soft green eyes. "You're getting that apology even if I have to blow his fucking brains out." She glared down at Takeda and stepped on his hand with her heel, causing him to grunt. She hopped the bones in his hand broke. "Apologize or you're losing your intestines next."

 

Takeda grit his teeth and a reluctant apology came out of his mouth when Shiori cocked her gun. He knew her well, and he knew that she was not one to play around. He was not about to take a chance, and figured he’d survive even if his pride and dignity took a blow.

 

“Perfect.” Shiori turned around to face the rest of the room that had halted all activity and had become quiet to focus on the scene that had unfolded. She clapped her hands together. “Everyone go back to your activities.” She turned to Iba and pulled him forward by the arm into the nearest elevator.

 

The elevator ride up to her penthouse was one that only took a few minutes, but felt like an eternity. The awkwardness still clung to the air from before. Neither knew what to say until the elevator stopped. “I’ll…have a change of clothes brought up. Go get cleaned up.” She unlocked the door to her lavish penthouse that left Iba in awe. It was way bigger than his studio apartment.

 

He could smell morning glories, her signature scent. “Um, thank you, Shiori-sama…” He tried not to take his time in looking.

 

“Iba…” Shiori coughed into her fist, causing him to quickly turn around. “…bathroom’s the other way, door on the left.”

 

“A-ah…yes, thank you, Shiori-sama.” He quickly dashed that way without another word.

 

Shiori slumped onto her leather sofa. He had smelled so nice, of champagne. She wasn’t going to lie to herself, Iba was making her feel a burning desire for him, the very same she had felt for Saitō…

__

_Then just seduce him. Ask him to let you have your way with him. If he rejects you, then end of story, move the fuck on and bang Harada tonight._

 

Shiori groaned quietly as she considered this.

 

They __were__ in her penthouse.

 

Nobody else was here except for them.

 

She had a full arsenal at her disposal. How hard would it be to clearly state her intentions?


	5. Rejection

Dripped in champagne, his hand wrapped in his gold handkerchief, Takeda was thrown from the casino disgracefully by the oafs that called themselves security guards. His driver pulled up and he quickly slid into the back seat.

 

He was practically foaming at the mouth at the way the Dragon-hime had treated him. He had come in a civil manner to discuss territory, and to find out if she’d been behind the loss of one of his warehouses.

 

Now, through his seething anger, he could only think of ways to bring her and that worthless servant to ruins.

 

He would have revenge on them, he vowed.

 

\--

 

Iba put on the white robe after his shower and used a smaller white towel to dry off his silky brown hair. Sighing, he stared at his reflection, going over the plan of action.

 

He’d politely thank her for allowing him to use her private facilitates, ask for forgiveness, and go home, hoping he wasn’t fired.

 

He repeated these things to himself three more times before hanging the towel on this shoulders.

 

Iba meekly poked his head out before entering the room. Sweet scents from various candles engulfed him. The lights were dimmed.

 

“Iba,”

 

He turned his head to the sweet and sultry voice that purred his name. The heat in his cheeks was instant as his soft green eyes took in the sight of Shiori in a black silk robe that barely reached her thighs. It was opened slightly, revealing more than he’d like to admit he wanted to see. The black silk robe was slowly falling off her shoulders as she approached him.

 

When she got close enough, she snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him very close to her. “While you’re here, why don’t we,” Her fingertips lightly grazed down his neck and over his collarbones. “have some fun?”

 

Iba flushed a deep red and froze only for a mere few seconds before he gently grasped the wrist of her moving hand. “I…I don’t know what your intentions are, Shiori-sama, but I can’t.”

 

Shiori could hear her confidence and plan break like glass. No one had ever rejected her, the Princess of the Dragons!

 

“Iba,” She cooed, her other hand cupped his cheek. “Think about it carefully. It’ll be one night. We can move on, __I__ can move on with my life.”

 

Cyan blue eyes held soft green for moments before Iba lightly removed her hands. “Shiori-sama…I want to live in peace.”

 

“Let me see if I’m hearing correctly,” Shiori almost wanted to laugh in disbelief at her first rejection. “You’re…turning the Princess of Dragons down…” She held his gaze. “Think about it carefully, Iba.”

 

Iba pursed his lips. “I’m afraid I cannot…give in.”

 

“Is there someone else? Are you with someone?” Surely, this could only be the reason he was rejecting her. She wasn’t about to ruin a relationship.

 

Iba shook his head. “I’m afraid that I can’t…do this so casually…”

 

Shiori took a breath. “Iba, let me be truthful here,” She crushed her lips to his and her lips remained hovering above his. “You’ve stirred up certain feelings I haven’t felt in a while…a powerful desire…” She brushed her lips on his jaw. “I won’t lie, I just want to fuck you and get you out of my system. You feel the chemistry between us too, don’t you?”

 

Iba’s lips parted in surprise and he bit back a moan. Her scent, her touch was intoxicating…

 

But he couldn’t get mixed up in her world. He had so many plans.

 

“Shiori-sama,” He murmured quietly as he gently grabbed her chin. “I’m afraid I’m the type of person that doesn’t give into these feelings.” He released her. “I…want to be with someone I love.”

 

Shiori grew jealous. Jealous of whoever was going to be on the receiving end of his love. She couldn’t dream settling down with a man like Iba. He was so pure, so sweet, so normal. There was no room for him in her world. She could be brutal, there was blood on her hands, violent…all things that he did not deserve to be exposed to.

 

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

 

She was going to have to let him go eventually. He would be leaving this place and starting a normal job, meeting someone normal, settling down with them and living in a normal home.

 

Shiori reluctantly removed herself and pulled her robe up and tied it securely. “I apologize.”

 

“Shiori-sama, I didn’t mean to offend…”

 

“You didn’t. This is…a first for me.” She turned around.

 

Her cellphone ringing thankfully broke awkward silence between them and she immediately answered it, moving away to her room for privacy.

 

Shiori came back moments later, brows knitted, her steps slow as she approached him again. “…I’ve been told someone’s looking for you.” She shook her head. “Truthfully, the Tomb has been watching you. Tonight, a member is actively looking for you.”

 

“I…I’m not sure I understand, Shiori-sama. What do you mean by this?”

 

Too many details meant she could further endanger him. The less he knew, the better. “…All you need to know is that you could be in danger because of me. I don’t want you to leave here until I settle this.”

 

Iba’s green eyes widened as he grasped her arm when she turned away. “Shiori-sama, I can’t stay, I-”

 

“I’ll have someone fetch your things until we can find another living arrangement for you. For now, stay here.”

 

“No, that’s not…I have to work my internship at the hospital the next few days!” Iba could not afford to put his internship on hold.

 

“Give me the name of a Doctor, your mentor, a board member, anyone. I’ll solve it. You won’t lose anything. I promise.” She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked straight into his eyes. “…I just ask that you trust me, Iba.”

 

The look in her eyes was sincere…he could see concern in those captivating cyan blue eyes that held his soft green eyes. He let out a breath and nodded. What she asked of him was not impossible…After all, he had just…rejected her advances. There was no reason for her to keep him here. “I will place my trust in you, Shiori-sama.”

 

“Your things will be brought soon, for now, take the guest room. I will be in mine if you need anything.” Shiori glanced at him for a brief moment before dashing off to her room.

 

This whole night was a disaster. She slumped on her bed and sighed. Now Iba was involved in this. “Fuckin Tomb.” She growled and ran a hand down her face as she shut her eyes. The sooner she got to bed, the sooner she’d be able to get up and handle business early tomorrow morning. She was not going to let this go unpunished.

 

\---

 

During the night, Iba’s things had been packed and brought into the guest room. Everything he owned fit in less than ten boxes, a suitcase, and a backpack. He dug his clothes out of the suitcase and put on a casual light blue v-neck and some jeans. Though he felt a little out of place and uncomfortable moving about the Dragon-hime’s lair, he finally decided to be brave and set foot outside the room. He had to eat at some point.

 

Iba considered knocking on her door, but decided not to disturb her. He only then realized he didn’t know much about Shiori herself. He’d only seen the underground casino business owner that could handle everything with a snap of her fingers.

 

He apologized quietly as he went into the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. After he’d finished cooking some eggs, he heard Shiori’s door open.

 

“G-good morning, Shiori-sama. I apologize…I took the liberty of making some breakfast…”

 

Shiori rolled up the cuffs of her black button up shirt and shook her head. “It smells good…I normally skip breakfast, but I’ll have what you made.”

 

“Shiori-sama! You cannot skip breakfast! It is a very important meal-” Iba quickly shut his mouth and served the plates. “I spoke out of turn, I apologize.”

 

Shiori chuckled and tipped his chin to meet his eyes and leaned in. “You can use whatever tone you’d like Little bunny. I don’t think I’ve lectured by anyone of the importance of breakfast.”

 

Iba flushed and looked away, placing the plate of eggs and toast in front of her. “…You’re very kind to me, Shiori-sama, I merely wish to look out for your well-being.”

 

“Kind?” Shiori raised her brows. She’d been called a lot of things, and “kind” was never really one of them. “Ya think so? I’ve been called all kinds of things…but that’s a first…” Her fingers pinched the golden locket she was wearing around her neck as she mused.

 

“...Did I speak out of turn, Shiori-sama?”

 

Shiori chuckled and shook her head, biting into the toast. “You need to stop being so jumpy around me. I know I’m a mean and scary mafia boss, but you’re under my protection. Nothing will happen to you, I promise.”

 

“I wasn’t implying…” Iba sighed and took a napkin to wipe the corner of her mouth.

 

Shiori froze for a moment at the action and her cheeks reddened only for a few moments.“Iba, I’ve been called and treated way worse, trust me. Relax while you’re here.”

 

Iba nibbled at his own toast and noticed her fingers playing with the locket hanging on her neck. “I’ve never seen you wear that locket before, Shiori-sama.”

 

“This?” She held it up and sighed. “I don’t wear it out of the house…Forgot that you were here and put it on.” Shiori grasped the locket in her hand. “…I’ll tell you something I’ve never told another living soul,” She opened the locket, revealing a small picture of a woman with straight violet hair and dark blue eyes that was burned around the edges. “It’s the only picture I own of my mother before she died in a fire when I was very young…”

 

“She was beautiful…you’re nearly the image of her.”

 

Shiori snorted and closed the locket after kissing it. “I could never measure up to my mother. She had the kindest heart out of anyone…I’m…too drenched in blood to be able to be like her.”

 

Iba placed his hand on hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. “You may not realize it, but you’re a better person than you give yourself credit for, Shiori-sama. I see so much good in you.”

 

Her phone buzzed for attention and she sighed, shoving the rest of the toast in her mouth. “Business calls. Call Saitō if you need anything. He knows my place pretty well. I’ll be back tonight.”

 

Iba bowed and she left him alone. He decided to get ahead on some homework…He would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about his internship, but she had asked for his trust, and so he would give it to her.


	6. Key Card

Shiori clicked her tongue as Itō was pushed to his knees right in front of her in one of his warehouses that she and the boys had captured. “So, I heard you were hunting one of my own.”

 

“Hi-Hime…” Itō’s eyes widened and he coughed as Shiori kicked him in the gut.

 

“I warned you, you fucking rat. I gave you many chances, but I’m done.” She stepped on his hand with the back of her heel and looked down at him. “I’m going squeeze you dry for information, then I’ll decide if you live or die in prison.”

 

\---

 

Shiori washed her hands in the sink of a dingy warehouse bathroom. She watched some blood go down the drain with water and sighed. This continued to reaffirm that she couldn’t drag Iba into this life. She dried her hands and straightened out her suit and took out her phone. “Hijikata, I’ve got a delivery for you, I’m sending someone over with The Tomb’s leader.”

 

“You’re what, Kaneko?!”

 

Hijikata was shouting angry things, but she bulldozed him with her statement. She had no time to quell his anger, nor her own. “We’ll talk about it next week. I needed him off the streets because he was starting to come after my people.” Before Detective Hijikata could get another word in, Shiori had already ended the call and she went back out to instruct some of the Dragons on how to deliver Itō to the fifty-seventh precinct.

 

\--

 

She sat in the back passenger seat, arms folded over her chest as she looked out the window. She had gone to the hospital Iba had his internship at. She’d made some convincing arguments to the board to let Iba stay on for as long as he needed to complete his residency. She even got a contract to prove it and have them keep their word. She had to call in a few favors, but she owed her employee this much for the trouble she was causing him.

 

That’s all it was, she was making up for the trouble __her__ life was causing him.

 

\--

 

Iba stared at Harada, one of Shiori’s most trusted bodyguards, sitting at the end of the bar. He’d been sitting there for a while, sunglasses still on. He went over and held up a bottle of saké. “Care to drink something, Harada-san?”

 

“Nah, just get me a water, Iba.” He replied, giving him a slight grin.

 

“So,” Iba scooped some ice into a glass, poured water from a pitcher, and placed it in front of the redhead. “Do you mind if I ask why you’re not accompanying Shiori-sama today?”

 

Harada took a long sip of his water and peered over his shades. “She did tell me not to say, but I’m babysitting you tonight, per her request.”

 

“I think that’s unnecessary…” Sighing, he dug a clean rag from his apron and started drying off the wet glasses in the sink. “I haven’t gone out at all.”

 

“Between you an’ me,” Harada gave him a slight grin. “I think you two have something.”

 

The glass in his hands nearly slipped out of his hands, so he gently set it down. “What are you talking about, Harada-san?” Iba’s cheeks burned a little as he looked back at his rag.

 

“Mm, Hime’s been acting kinda funny when it comes to you. I’ve never seen her panic over someone before. We’ve had other employees that were tailed by enemies, but she sent them out of town or got them new addresses…” Harada shrugged lazily and he finished his water, lifting his glass for a refill.

 

Iba’s brows furrowed as he poured him more water. He wasn’t sure what to think anymore. The new information that Harada presented him now was…

 

Interesting.

 

His heart did beat a bit faster now when he thought about her.

 

“But I wouldn’t worry too much about the Hime. She’s been out and about handlin’ business personally, if anything, __they’re__ the ones that should be scared when she’s on a rampage.” Harada stole a peppermint from the little bowl sitting on the bar counter. “She’ll probably be back later.”

 

“So late?” Iba wondered what she was up to, since he hadn’t seen her at all tonight, she was normally flitting about the casino…she was never far away.

 

So what if she was gone for the night or day or several? That was none of his business. He told himself as he went back to cleaning the glasses.

 

\--

 

Iba continued to mull and wonder where Shiori was. She ended up not showing up at the Casino during his shift. Harada escorted him back to the penthouse. He thanked Harada and stared at the keycard in his hand before pressing it to the door and thinking about sleep.

 

“Surprise, ‘Ri~.”

 

Iba had barely opened the door and he was startled to see a man in a black silk robe. The man’s grin and mischievous whiskey-colored eyes faltered at the sight of Iba. “Aw, are you one of ‘Ri’s toys?” He sighed lightly, crossing his arms.

 

“Excuse me?” Iba quickly shook his head, he had to be wary of new faces. “Who are you?”

 

“I should be askin’ ya, Pretty Boy.” He leaned against the wall beside the door.

 

Iba decided to shut the door and opted to go find Harada to inform him of the strange man in Shiori’s apartment. Before he could turn around to do so, an arm pulled him back and the hand went over his mouth.

 

“Who th’ fuck is in my house?!”

 

His body immediately relaxed against hers the instant he heard her voice.

 

When the door knob turned, Shiori held him tighter, arm around his waist, his back against her chest, she took out her gun, cocked it and pointed it at the door.

 

“You’re always so on guard.” The mysterious man opened the door and Shiori relaxed, placing her gun back in its holster after releasing Iba when she saw him.

 

“Ryoma! You ass!” Shiori pulled Ryoma into a hug and her lips crashed on his.

 

Iba looked away and moved to the side, suddenly feeling a bit out of place.

 

“Front desk told me someone used one of the old keycards to get in. Wasn’t sure who it could’ve been.” Shiori ran a fingertip down his jaw as she smirked at him.

 

“Mm, it’s been far too long, ‘Ri.” Ryoma motioned to Iba with his chin. “Ya gonna send your little toy home?”

 

“He’s staying here for now, in his own room. Go back to my room, I’ll be right there.” Shiori kissed him once more before he reentered the apartment.

 

Iba’s curiosity burned within him. Who was that man? What was their relationship?

 

He bit his tongue despite all these questions that were trying to erupt from him. Again, this was none of his business, he reminded himself firmly.

 

“Don’t mind us, Iba. Rooms are semi-soundproof. I have business to discuss with Ryoma.”

 

“Yes, Shiori-sama…” His hand grasped her arm as she went to take a step into her apartment. Soft green met cool cyan eyes.

 

Her brows rose in confusion and she stared at him, “Do you need something?”

 

She was stunning in the dim light of the hallway. Her black lipstick was slightly messed up now.

 

“Iba?”

 

He was hesitant to release her. “No, I apologize.” His lashes fluttered and he slowly released her arm. “Nothing…Shiori-sama.”

 

Shiori squared her shoulders and walked into the penthouse, Iba followed after her.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait...Life was extremely busy and now I'm hoping to come back to writing TvT


	7. Elevator

Shiori sat on the window sill, watching dawn break. She hadn’t been able to sleep much.

 

“Hey,” Ryoma sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulders. “Whatcha doin’ up?”

 

“Mn,” She leaned into him and sighed. “Can’t sleep.”

 

“Nightmares again?” He gently rubbed her arms. The relationship she had with Ryoma was a unique one…one of friends and lovers…with no commitment. They’ve known each other for a long time and have helped each others’ mafias prosper. They have confided in each other, knew the business, and understood each other.

 

But Shiori knows she doesn’t feel __love__  for him. Neither does he. They have both explored the possibility of a life with each other.

 

“Sorry, ‘Ri. Do you want a distraction?” Ryoma softly kissed her neck and licked her earlobe. “I can at least offer ya that much, darlin’.” He slipped his hands under her robe and caressed circles on her skin.

 

“Please, Ryo.” She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. There was so much she wanted to forget, even if just for a while.

 

\--

 

Sleep wouldn’t come, no matter how hard he tried to fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he could only see that man and Shiori…together.

 

Iba turned on his side and sighed, closing his eyes once more.

 

Then he sat up, running a hand through his hair. He couldn’t take it, and he didn’t know why this was bothering him so much. It really shouldn’t. Mere days ago, he had convinced her, and himself, that there was nothing between them.

 

But maybe he was wrong.

 

Iba shook his head and reached for his glass of water to take slow sips as he pondered how he felt.

 

He barely knew her.

 

But he _did_ know her.

 

Iba knew she was tough, kind, dangerous, mysterious…she had a beautiful smile. She smelled of morning glories. She was compassionate, and she did not tolerate disrespect.

 

There was so much of her that he admired, he liked about her, and he wanted to spend more time with her, despite the warnings he kept giving himself.

 

He needed some air. Though he knew Shiori had advised him not to leave, but he at least wanted to walk around outside the complex. He got dressed and quietly exited.

 

“You really shouldn’t be goin’ out, Iba-kun,” The older security guard that was patrolling the floor Shiori’s penthouse was on watched him exit to the elevator.

 

“I’m just going for a walk, Tanaka-san,” Iba gave him a slight smile. “I’ll be back soon.”

 

“Please do, or the Dragon’s going to roar.” He chuckled. “She’s got a thing for you.”

 

“Please don’t tease me like that, Tanaka-san.” Iba flushed and pressed the button to summon the elevator. He decided to look over the notes on his phone for the next test. He stepped aside in the elevator when someone entered, a man with navy hair dressed in stylish black clothes. He shuddered lightly when he felt the man’s cold stare on him. He kept his eyes down on his phone.

 

When the elevator reached the ground level, Iba stiffened when he heard a gun cock and press to his back. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

 

“Do as I say.”

 

Iba nodded and didn’t move, waiting on the man’s instructions.

 

\--

 

Shiori went to the kitchen to grab make herself some coffee. Ryoma had already left earlier that morning on business. He’d barely come back to town, so she knew there was much for him to do, but knowing him, he’d be back by tomorrow morning.

 

She sighed when she’d barely taken a sip of her coffee because her phone rang. It was never peaceful. “Nagakura?”

 

“...Boss…”

 

“What happened?”

 

“The remaining bits of the Tomb have Iba.”

 

Shiori threw her cup in the sink and ran to Iba’s room, of course only to find it empty. He had left the penthouse. “Fuck me, are you fucking serious, how do you know?!”

 

“One of the guards was doing a review of the footage before deleting it. Said they saw one of the Tomb’s most prominent members, Itō’s younger brother, Miki, leading Iba out of the building.”

 

“Fuck, do we know which way they’ve gone?” Shiori went to her room and started preparing her guns. She could feel rage boil in her veins. There would be hell to pay.

 

“They sent us a package,”

 

Shiori sucked in a breath and __hoped__  it wasn’t the type of package she was thinking of.

 

“A burner phone with a recorded message. Said they want you alone to meet them at an address. Looked it up, it’s one of last few Tomb warehouses.”

 

“Send it to me. I’m going alone, but stay close by. I’ll give you a signal to come in after me.” Shiori hung up and got dressed, making sure to hide her weapons. Whatever the pathetic Tomb members wanted, she was going to wipe them out and make them pay with blood after she got Iba back.


	8. Red

 His head pulsed as he gasped for breath, his eyes opening widely as his eyes adjusted to the light, his eyes still wet and blurry. His brown chestnut hair was stuck to his face as he took heavy, labored breaths. He coughed and was grabbed by his hair to look up at the one responsible for this.

“Let me ask you once more…since we didn’t see eye to eye before,” Miki pulled on his hair more and made him meet his eyes. “Is she working with the cops?”

Iba remained without saying a word, only coughs escaped him. He didn’t know anything about Shiori’s business or what she did when she wasn’t in the casino, but he wouldn’t sell her out. He winced when Miki threw him down.

“Do you need more convincing? That wasn’t enough for you?” He snarled.

The med-student cleared his throat. “I don’t know anything. I am merely an employee of the casino she owns.”

“Don’t fucking lie!” Miki stepped on his back and whistled so two of his guards grabbed Iba. “Take him back. He needs more persuasion.”

Iba bit his lip and his body remained limp as he was dragged away, too weak to fight back.

 

\--

 

Her foot punched the gas, tires of her black sports car screeching as she sped off to the third location. The goddamned Miki was playing a game with her, and she was fucking tired of it. She ordered her car to make a call. “Yamazaki,” She barked, waiting for an answer from the other end of the line.

“Hime-san?”

“I have a favor to ask, and I’m transferring to you twenty million yen. Meet me at the address I text you with equipment, I have a job for you.”

“Hime-san, that is…”

“How much more do ya need, Yamazaki? This is a matter of life and death.” Shiori grit her teeth as her car swerved through traffic.

“That is more than enough, Hime-san. I will meet you there.”

“Thanks.” Shiori immediately hung up and grit her teeth. She knew Yamazaki was on the side of the law, but Hijikata had allowed her to use to an extent, police resources. There had not been many times where she’s had to contact Yamazaki, Hijikata’s and the police’s number one techie.

She made it to the next location, an abandoned factory near the docks. She knew it was probably another dead end, but she took out two of her guns and ran in, only to be bitterly disappointed to find the place empty, save for yet another burner phone along with some pictures of Iba inside of a tub filled with water. Her hand crushed the photos and she let out a frustrated yell. She was going to find Miki and put a bullet through his head for this, she vowed.

Yamazaki arrived within five minutes after she did. “What do you need me to do, Hime-san?”

“Trace this call. It’s a burner phone, and I need to know where it’s coming from, asap. One of my employees is in danger.” Shiori showed him the phone.

The violet-eyed man studied the phone before he tapped it and allowed Shiori to make the call. “I need you to keep the line open for at least two minutes.”   
Shiori nodded as she punched call on the only contact in the phone. “Miki! Where the fuck are you?!”

The smirk in the smug bastard’s voice could be heard as he spoke, “Still trying to break your latest toy. You find some loyal bastards, don’tcha?”

“Miki, I fucking _swear,_ if he’s hurt, I’m going to kill you!” She snarled as she tried to restrain herself from snapping the phone. “Tell me where you are!”

“Not yet, I have to continue to persuade your toy here to give up something before you come to get his body.”

“He doesn’t know anything!” Though she tried to keep out anything but anger in her voice, the desperation was very apparent. “Let me speak to him!”

“If I didn’t know any better, this toy of yours seems to mean a lot to you…here, listen,”

Her hand gripped the phone tighter as she heard Iba’s cries of pain through the phone. Her cyan blue eyes darted to Yamazaki and he gave her a nod. “Miki, you’re fucking dead. Next location, now.”

“It will be texted to you.” Then all she heard was an empty line.

Her hand snapped the phone and she let it fall to the floor. “Did you get it?”

“Yes, I just sent you the coordinates. I will head to the next site in the case that he is not there.” Yamazaki shut his laptop and packed his things.

“Don’t call Hijikata!” Shiori called behind her as she slipped into her car and input the location. Her driving was fiercer. Iba’s pained cries echoed in her mind as she drove. Her heart drummed and pumped as rage filled her veins. This side of her had not come out in a very long time. It was rare for the Dragon Princess to thirst for blood.

And she would have Miki’s, she swore.

\--

Iba’s eyes opened and shut when a flash of light startled him awake. He coughed and winced as his body ached at the mere movement. His nose was filled with the scent of iron…Things were looking rather bleak for him.

“MIKI!”

He barely managed to raise his head, his eyesight still blurry, so he could barely see the figures in front of him.

“MIKI, WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!”

That was her…Shiori! What was she doing here?! He blinked rapidly and tried to stand, the ropes on his ankles and wrists on the chair prevented him from doing so.

When her cyan blue eyes landed on him, all she could see was red. “MIKI!” She pointed her guns at the bodyguards that dared to come near her. She took a breath and shot their arms, and shot the other two in the legs as they ran into the room. She made her way to Miki and knocked the gun out his hand as she tackled him. They two wrestled for a few moments, and she slid one of her guns across the floor and away from them. She managed to keep the other one in her hand pointed towards him and she pulled the trigger without hesitation. He remained motionless.

Shiori let out the breath she’d been holding and grabbed her phone to send a message: _Clean up at this location._ She sent them the address and she turned her attention to Iba. Her heart squeezed at the sight of him and the way Miki had left him. “Iba…” She quickly cut the ropes and helped him up. “I’m…so fucking sorry. For all of this.”

“I’m fine, Shiori-sama…” He murmured before his legs gave away.

Shiori caught him and the only thing that was keeping her calm was feeling his chest pressed up against her back rise and fall. She’d killed him, stained her hands with yet another’s life, but she was satisfied with it. He had no right to live after what he’d done to her bunny.

She placed Iba in the back seat of her car as gently as she could. She wasn’t even sure where or how to begin to make this up to him.

This thoroughly convinced her that there was no hope for a relationship between the two of them to blossom. No, it only made her see the consequences of who she was and what she did. This was no life for an innocent man like Iba.

If there was a next time, it would only get worse. This world was tough and unforgiving, she knew that well. She had wanted to shed some light into this dark and cruel world, but even to the light itself, it tried to extinguish it.

She would find him another place to live, pay him for the damages, though she knew Iba would be hesitant to accept all the gifts she planned to give him to poorly make up for this situation. It would be best if she ripped out her heart now, before it hurt.

Though it already stung, and she would never admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank Plaidshirtkirk for helping me out with a small detail of numbers lmao!   
> ALSO I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON HOW COULD I HURT BEST BOI

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rather excited for this AU! Soft little bunny and scary dragon princess mafia boss, I love the contrast between these roles.


End file.
